1. Field
This invention relates to inventory control systems and methods. More particularly, it relates to an inventory control tagging system and method particularly suited for vehicle parking, repairs, and storage. It provides for control tagging of automobiles and trucks, but can be used with the tracking of other types of articles, and for patron admission. It also provides advertising, an inexpensive souvenir, ticketing, and coupons.
2. State of the Art
There are a number of different inventory control methods and devices using tags for numerical controls. Logging in of items and keeping track of their locations has always been a problem in a number of industries, such as the automotive and truck repair business. There has for sometime heretofore been recognition of the need to tag or identify vehicles with a low cost, disposable, identification system. Accordingly, a variety of systems have been known prior to this invention.
Two systems in use at the present time are expensive and non-disposable. Both require tagging and retrieval from the vehicle before being returned to the owner. Another system is less expensive using disposable tags attached to the rear view mirror bracket, and is not suitable for use where these brackets are not present as in medium and heavy duty trucks, which do not have inside rear view mirrors. All products and systems in use at the present time require a separate device for the attachment of key identification tags at additional expense. Furthermore, all products currently in use tend to blow off or fall onto the floor of the vehicles during road tests, rendering them useless for viewing from outside the vehicle.
There remains a need for a simple inexpensive disposable tracking system using tags, which can also be used to provide advertising and discount coupon services, as well as admission to various events. The present invention is particularly suited for the automotive and truck service industry where numerical control of vehicles and their keys is required for locating vehicles, and job dispatch purposes. It provides a device and multipurpose tracking method described below satisfying these requirements.